There's No Way My Brother Can Get a Job!
by Brother Bandit
Summary: Kyousuke gets a Job! Unknown to him, this new company have mysterious designs in the works. After all, Nothing is True... Everything is Permitted. ROUND ROBIN!


_Nothing is true…_

…_._

Kyousuke got a job!

An internship at one of those fortune five-hundred companies. They promised full scholarship for his tuition.

He showed his letter to his parents. They were strangely disquieted.

"It's great that you want to start your professional life," said his mother, "But shouldn't you learn more about this place?"

His father grunted. "I don't trust these foreign bigshots," he said bluntly, "You need to pick something more down-to-earth. You don't want to meddling with things you know nothing about."

Kyousuke sighed. "Well I don't know nothing about meddling, but I like the benefits they provide," he said, "I asked Manami earlier, and she seemed happy that I picked this company. She says that her uncle works there."

"Well, if you insist on trying, then go ahead," Yoshino said, "But if at any moment you feel uneasy about them, don't hesitate to drop out."

Kyousuke bowed. "Thank's Mom."

He turned to Daisuke.

"Oh what the hell," he said, rolling his eyes, "You're old enough to make your own decision, now. I won't be holding your hands forever."

That was as good a "yes" as Kyousuke could get from his dad. He bowed again.

….

Later that evening, Kyousuke was still savoring his victory when his sister walked in, along with Ayase and Kanako.

"What are you so happy about, baka?" she said, "Did _that _girl do something again?"

Kyousuke smirked at her, and said, "Well if you must know, _I got a job!_"

With a flourish, he flashed the letter in Kirino's face. The girl mouthed the company name to herself and snorted.

"Well, it seems you've finally moved up in society," She said, "I should be congratulating, but why waste my breath? Your ego's already puffed up as it is."

Kyousuke growled. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to be happy for me for once in a while. _After everything I've done for you, this is how you_-" He broke off, too angry to care. "Whatever, see if I help you again."

With a huff, he tossed the letter into Kirino's face and stomped upstairs to bed.

Tomorrow, he would have to sit through an interview to see if he was worthy.

….

The next day, Kyousuke got up early. He ate a hurried breakfast and ran out the door. After an hour on the train and getting lost in the city, he finally made it to the campus. It was a tall, gleaming skyscraper situated in the middle of was a beautiful fountain. Fifty or so jets of water converged to form a shimmering dome. In the middle was the company logo: three black bars arranged together like a triangle.

As he admired the watery art, his phone started buzzing.

"Hello?"

"Kyousuke-shi, is it you?" It was the voice of Saori, and she seemed agitated.

"Yeah, it's me, what's up?"

"I heard from Kirino-shi earlier today. She said you found a job?"

"Uh huh," Kyousuke said, and told her about the letter, and the company that sent it.

"Shit!" cried Saori, almost despairing in her voice.

"Do me a favor okay?" she asked, "_Don't go to the interview!_"

"Uh why?"

"I-I...I can't explain it, but you will be in real danger, if you go in! Please!"

"But, I'm already here! I'm already at their entrance. I can't back out now."

"Yes you can! Just walk off their campus and get on a train back to Akihabara. I'll wait for you there."

"No I've made up my mind. I'm going!"

"But I-"

He hung up. What is wrong with everybody. Here was a once in a lifetime chance to become something, and no one seemed to care! Only Manami supported him. Only her, and no one else!

_Screw it._ Kyousuke turned off his phone and headed inside.

….

"Hi, I'm here for the interview."

Kyousuke spoke to the front clerk, a blonde caucasian about twice his age. The woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"Can you speak English?"

"_Hai!_" he said.

She snorted. "That didn't sound like English to me!"

Kyousuke sighed and started again.

"Hello, my name is Kyousuke, I am here for the interview."

The desk clerk smiled. "There, that's better, isn't it? A more civilized language, I should say," she sniffed. "You're just in time, the others are waiting in conference room."

She jabbed her finger at a door down the hall. Clearly, that was where he was going. Insulted and annoyed, Kyousuke marched to the door, already ready to leave.

_Let's just see what this is all about_.

….

He was the last interviewee to enter the room. He could see about fifteen others. They were men and women, all of his age. They were dressed up in formal attire and expensive business suits. He looked down at his own attire: white shirt and tie from his school uniform and black slacks - a stark comparison.

In front was a man with a complection indicating his European heritage. He was dressed in a lab coat, powdered like a dinner jacket, and proper shirt and tie underneath. He had a large bushy beard covering half of his face, and his eyes were cold like steel, like a stern and proper Santa Claus who would never send presents to kids.

When Kyousuke took his seat, the man's features softened, and he smiled.

"Hello, I am Dr. Vidic," He said. "Welcome to Abstergo Industries, and may the Father of Understanding Guide you."

….

_...Everything is permitted._

A/N. This is a piece of flash fiction that I cooked up in one night. There's no editing and no revising It's not perfect, but I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
